


Aclarando cuentas

by Nimuelux



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Maybe a little OOC
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:03:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2315345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimuelux/pseuds/Nimuelux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walda continúa su camino para transformarse en una gran castellana y se descubre mucho más capaz de lo que nunca sospechó.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aclarando cuentas

\- Cuando te desocupes, estaré en mi gabinete.- no fue preciso agregar que esperaría por ella allí. Lord Bolton estaba habituado a imponer su autoridad de una forma tan suave como su propia voz. No necesitaba demostrar grandilocuentemente su poder, bastaba con insinuar una orden para que las cosas se hicieran a su modo. Su esposa lo había comprendido desde el inicio de su convivencia, pero no era un tema que le preocupara. En primer lugar, porque toda su educación de muchacha noble la había predispuesto para la obediencia a los patriarcas; y en segundo término, porque su marido había dejado ámbitos enteros de la vida doméstica y personal librados al criterio de ella. Espacios en los que Walda decidía y hacía con completa independencia.  
La cocina era uno de tales espacios, y estaba precisamente en la despensa cuando su señor había pasado para hacer notar que requeriría de su presencia. Con una sonrisa, le aseguró que no tardaría demasiado y continuó revisando el inventario de especias junto al mayordomo.  
No resultaba fácil administrar el abasto de un asentamiento como Fuerte Terror. Menos ahora, que albergaba a la familia sobre la cual recaía el control del Norte en pleno. Walda sabía que sus reservas deberían estar preparadas para cualquier contingencia: desde la organización de un banquete de bodas o la bienvenida de un monarca, hasta la resistencia a un asedio que pudiera prolongarse durante meses. Ello constituía un gran desafío para una joven a la cual sus familiares jamás habían imaginado asumiendo por matrimonio un sitio socialmente tan encumbrado. Pero Lady Bolton era una chica despierta, que aprendía deprisa.  
Siempre había querido ocupar su tiempo en cosas útiles, y su vida de soltera en Los Gemelos nunca le había brindado oportunidades al respecto. Cada vez que intentaba hacerse cargo de alguna tarea interesante surgía una tía o una prima supuestamente más capacitada que se lo impedía. De más está aclarar que su adolescencia había transcurrido en un largo tedio. Tal vez fuera por eso, porque no le permitían siquiera meterse en la cocina a hornear un pastel, que se había dedicado concienzudamente a comerse los que otros preparaban. Aunque cuando recordaba que justo su voluminosa apariencia había sido el pasaporte para escapar de la familia Frey, no lo lamentaba en absoluto.  
Ahora no sólo podía dedicarse a hornear sino que tenía a su cargo al conjunto de cocineros y despenseros; organizaba los menúes y el avituallamiento de todo el castillo y había comenzado a hacerse cargo de la contabilidad doméstica junto con el mayordomo, administrando recursos que iban mucho más allá de los fogones y el comedor.  
Claro que ello requería de nuevos conocimientos, pero Walda encontraba muy estimulante el aprender, no sólo del mayordomo sino de su propio esposo. Lord Bolton se había sorprendido al comprobar que disfrutaba instruyendo a su joven mujer en los secretos de la administración dominial. La curiosidad de la muchacha, la claridad de sus conclusiones y la avidez con que se aplicaba a sus nuevas tareas lo interesaban y le resultaban harto refrescantes.  
Por esa razón, Walda supuso que su marido la había citado en su gabinete de trabajo para discutir con ella alguna decisión doméstica. Hacía un rato bastante largo que habían cenado, y pensaba retirarse a descansar ni bien acabase de pasar revista en la despensa, pero debió acomodarse al cambio de planes.  
Golpeó suavemente con los nudillos sobre la puerta antes de ingresar en la habitación, que se hallaba apenas iluminada por el fuego que ardía en la chimenea y las dos o tres candelas que brillaban sobre la mesa de trabajo de Roose.  
Éste se hallaba de pié, observando la noche por la ventana detrás del escritorio, que estaba situado casi en el centro de la estancia. Al escucharla entrar se volvió para mirarla.  
\- ¿Te molestaría trabar la puerta con el cerrojo, pequeña esposa? – solicitó, invitándola a entrar.  
Así lo hizo y luego se aproximó hacia la ventana, moviéndose lentamente. A veces no estaba muy segura de cuánta proximidad podía permitirse, sobre todo en esos instantes en que su marido parecía tan ausente.  
Roose seguía mirando el reflejo de la luna sobre la nieve, cuando rompió el silencio.  
\- Me contó el mayordomo que has tenido algunas buenas ideas, últimamente… - expuso, mientras fijaba en ella sus inescrutables ojos.  
\- Pues… me alegro que las considere así… gracias por puntualizarlo. – otra vez se estaba sintiendo como una niña tonta, incapaz de dar una réplica medianamente inteligente.  
\- Le ha impresionado en especial tu forma de pronosticar cuántos materiales vas a necesitar para cada ocasión específica… ese método en el que anotas por columnas los datos individuales y luego sumas los que se precisará… - añadió, señalando un delgado volumen de tapas duras que estaba sobre su escritorio.  
Walda reconoció de inmediato su libro de notas.  
\- ¡Ah, eso…! – exclamó, comenzando a sentirse más segura, al hablar de un tema que dominaba. Tomó el ejemplar y lo abrió, aproximándose a su esposo a fin de enseñarle el contenido – Si se establece de antemano qué elementos se precisan para realizar el plato, y en cuánta cantidad cada uno, es muy sencillo determinar con antelación qué se va a necesitar cada día. Resulta útil si se debe planificar para un lapso prolongado. Mira aquí… - pasó varias páginas hasta llegar a la que estaba buscando – me he dedicado a anotar los datos de las distintas comidas que pueden llegar a prepararse… bueno, aún me faltan unas cuantas, pero seguiré trabajando en ello… Con estas listas de información será mucho más dinámico organizar la despensa y tener a mano con anticipación los recursos precisos. Esto ahorrará tiempo y hará de mi labor algo más eficiente…  
Walda alzó la vista y percibió que Roose no estaba mirando sus anotaciones sino que la observaba a ella, sumamente interesado. Sus ojos brillaban con algo que parecía estar a medio camino entre el asombro y el orgullo. Por supuesto, eso sólo se notaba en su mirada, ya que todo él permanecía tan imperturbable como de costumbre.  
\- El mayordomo también me comunicó que el maestro armero solicitó permiso para utilizar tu esquema en la organización de la impedimenta de la mesnada… considera que, con algunas adaptaciones, le será muy útil para calcular los elementos necesarios en una batida promedio.  
La joven sintió que las mejillas se le encendían al tomar conciencia de lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Era posible que un guerrero experimentado como el maestro armero hallase de utilidad un procedimiento tan sencillo, ideado por ella misma?  
-Oh, Roose… no sabes qué contenta estoy… son apenas unas simples ideas…  
\- No te menosprecies, pequeña Walda… - le advirtió él – Eres una persona muy sagaz, y lo que has hecho con nuestra despensa me ha dejado realmente sorprendido.  
De improviso, ella sintió como si un extraño peso le oprimiese el pecho. Una inexplicable congoja entremezclada con un júbilo increíble. Sin decir palabra se aproximó a la ventana y apoyó la frente sobre el cristal, en un intento por ocultar la humedad que acababa de nublarle la vista.  
De inmediato, Roose estuvo a su lado, colocando con delicadeza las manos sobre sus hombros. Al percibirlo, la muchacha sonrió débilmente.  
\- No te preocupes… estoy bien. Es sólo que…, oh, no estoy acostumbrada a que se me halague de esa forma. Ni siquiera estoy habituada a ser tenida en cuenta. En Los Gemelos siempre era “la Gorda, esto… la Gorda, lo otro…”, y nunca para algo agradable… - se volvió hacia él, enjugando con un dejo de rabia la única lágrima que amenazó con escapársele – Y, de pronto, tú me sacaste de allí. Ya lo sé, fue por motivos que poco y nada tienen que ver conmigo, no soy tan necia como para no darme cuenta, pero… pero nada te obliga a tratarme así… como si realmente te importase.

\- Shhh… es suficiente… - interrumpió Lord Bolton, apoyándole el índice sobre la boca. No iba a proclamar en voz alta que su Walda en verdad le importaba. Apenas era capaz de admitirlo en su fuero interno. Pero sí podía hacer que se sintiese algo mejor – Corresponde que todo señor sea considerado con su dama. Complaciente, inclusive, en algunas ocasiones. – agregó, y se inclinó para besarla con levedad, aunque reteniendo entre sus labios uno de los suyos apenas unos segundos más de lo estrictamente necesario.  
No hubiera podido precisar si fueron las palabras, o lo que éstas implicaban, o tal vez el tono de su voz, o la forma en que la miró mientras hablaba. Aunque tal vez fuera el beso, que detrás de su casual inocencia encerraba el recuerdo de todas las noches que llevaban compartidas. Pero lo cierto es que, en ese momento, el deseo la invadió, repentino como la crecida de un torrente con las lluvias del verano.  
\- Siendo tu dama, es mi deber complacerte también… - replicó, entornando los párpados. Estaba segura que para él ese gesto era particularmente seductor.  
\- Ah, sí… - murmuró Roose, tomando asiento en su silla favorita, junto a la ventana – Y no sólo llevando la casa resultas extremadamente eficiente… aunque algo me indica que ya has tomado conciencia de ello… - agregó, recostándose contra el respaldo y estirando las piernas. Con una media sonrisa ordenó, en un tono de voz apenas audible:  
\- Quiero que te desnudes para mí.  
Ella ya no se sentía cohibida frente a ese tipo de pedidos y, de hecho, en momentos como aquel era lo único que anhelaba.  
Suave y pausadamente deshizo los lazos en el escote de su vestido y comenzó a quitárselo hasta que su generoso busto quedó al descubierto. Airosa, sostuvo la mirada de Lord Bolton, quien la observaba con aprobación mientras ella acariciaba sus pezones hasta que estuvieron erguidos. Luego, hizo que el resto de su vestimenta se deslizase al suelo.  
Continuó desplazando las manos sobre su piel hasta detenerlas justo donde comenzaba el vello entre sus piernas.  
\- ¿Debo proseguir o…? – preguntó, con una sonrisa tentadora.  
-Déjame oírte. – exigió su esposo.  
Lentamente comenzó a darse placer, contorneándose hasta que no fue capaz de resistir los gemidos que se agolpaban en su garganta. Estaba al borde del éxtasis cuando notó que, sin incorporarse de la silla, Roose comenzaba a desprender sus propios lazos.  
-Eso lo hago yo… - aclaró la joven, aproximándosele. La voz comandante, por un momento, era la suya.  
Se arrodilló frente a él y, con movimientos rápidos y certeros, liberó su masculinidad. Sin mediar palabra, la introdujo en su boca. Entonces fue él quien jadeó, casi al borde de todo control. A los pocos momentos hizo que se apartara.  
\- Ven aquí, esposita… mi pequeña dama… - susurró, mientras la tomaba por el talle, haciendo que se sentara a horcajadas para cabalgarlo.  
Tiempo más tarde, cuando ambos estuvieron saciados y la cabeza de ella aún reposaba sobre el hombro de él, Roose musitó, con esa sonrisa leve tan suya:  
\- Ha resultado usted un verdadero hallazgo, milady… un hallazgo en más de un sentido.  
Y Walda fue incapaz de reprimir una risita a media voz, absolutamente satisfecha por los resultados de sus diversas tareas.

**Author's Note:**

> Como siempre, mi temor en estas cosas es dejar a los personajes totalmente fuera de carácter. Es una lucha permanente contra mi propia tendencia de mirar a Lord Bolton a través de un cristal rosado. Probablemente haya fracasado en ello de manera miserable, pero ¿qué mas da? Esto es fanfiction...  
> Muchísimas gracias a Damablanca... sin sus observaciones es muy probable que éste trabajo no fuera siquiera comprensible.


End file.
